Team Rocket's newest mission
by Sun and Moon Lilly 2256
Summary: Attila and Hun have just gotten some great news! And that's the real world exists. So, Professor Sebastian has instructed Attila and Hun to go into the real world, by going through a portal that Sebastian had invented himself. And to capture two humans from the real world, for Team Rocket's new discovery that will go down in Team Rocket history!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Team Rocket's Next new Target**

Professor Sebastian is in his office talking to Attila, Hun about their next new mission that they are going on.

"Your next new assignment will be about going into the real world, and capturing a human girl by the name of Brianna."

Professor Sebastian explained, as he placed down a white file onto his desk for Attila, Hun to look at that had pictures inside including of the girl as well.

"Hold on a minute here doc, there's no possible way that the real world could exist. And besides how can we know for sure, that it's real and not fiction?"

asked Attila as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Hun picks up the white file in her right hand, looks through some of the pictures of the real world, including of their target Brianna as well, then smirks sinisterly at them especially of the girl as well.

"Well, from what I'm looking at here, these pictures have me convinced that the real world exists and it does. But however, my question is how did you get these pictures? and who were they taken by?" asked Hun as she gave the file on over to Attila to look through, then crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's an excellent question Hun, and the answer to that is Giovanni's spies Annie and Oakley. They went into the real world to take those pictures, in order to prove that the real world exists and it does." Professor Sebastian explained.

"How on earth did they ever, get into the real world in the first place?"

asked Attila as he opened up the white file, then looked through the pictures of the real world including of the girl as well.

"Giovanni had ordered me to build a portal machine, where it could lead us into another dimension which in this case would be the real world. And that's how Annie and Oakley went into the real world to take those pictures, that you see there before you." Professor Sebastian explained.

"Now, that you've explained it. I think, it sounds pretty interesting to know, that this new dimension world exists."

Smirked Attila sinisterly, as he put the white file back down onto Professor Sebastian's desk.

"Absolutely, I think this sounds like the most, interesting mission that we had yet. Not only that, but it's also going to be amazing, to see a human from the real world for the first time." Smirked Hun.

"Oh, absolutely Hun it will be."

Smirked Attila.

"Let's get ready to go, then shall we?"

suggested Professor Sebastian.

"Right!"

Replied Hun and Attila.

...

* * *

**-Outside of Professor Sebastian's Team Rocket's HQ Base-**

Professor Sebastian's scientists are setting up the portal machine now, then aims a beam of light towards the sky to open up a portal into the real world. While Attila, Hun gets loaded up on supplies like tranquilizer guns, tranquilizer darts, sleeping canisters, and of course their Pokémon as well into their cargo ship.

"Professor Sebastian sir, the portal is opened up and ready to go."

Replied one of Sebastian's scientists.

"Thank you. Attila, Hun ready to go?"

asked Professor Sebastian.

"Oh, you bet we are! Ready for anything, right Hun?"

asked Attila with a sinister smirk.

"Oh, absolutely!"

Smirked Hun.

"Then in that case, I wish the both of you best of luck."

Said Professor Sebastian.

"Right!"

Replied Hun and Attila.

Attila, Hun's cargo ship takes off into the sky now, heads through the portal that's opened up, then swallows up the cargo ship from inside of the portal.

"Good luck Attila, Hun and best of luck once again."

Smirked Professor Sebastian, as he looked up towards the sky.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2 Captured

**Chapter 2: Captured**

**-Inside of the real world-**

Attila, Hun's cargo ship comes out of the portal, and they have arrived in the real world now. And they are impressed by what they see including themselves as well.

"Wow! Did we just changed?"

Asked Attila, as he took out a mirror from his right-side pocket from his pants, then looked at himself in the mirror.

"I think so, Wow! I didn't know, this would happen to us did you?"

Asked Hun, as she looked at her reflection through the glass of the cargo ship.

"No, absolutely not Hun."

Said Attila, as he was still impressed by his new human form.

"Did Professor Sebastian give us the girl's address, for where she lives?"

Asked Hun.

"Hold on a minute Hun, and let me check the file here."

Said Attila as he grabbed the white file from below his seat, opened it up, then looked through the information on the girl until he found it. "Found it! Here is the address, if we head to this address we'll find her.

"That should be an easy address for us to find,"

Smirked Hun.

"It should be indeed, and if not, we can always ask for directions on how to get there."

Replied Attila as he closed up the white file, then placed it back down underneath his seat.

"That's true Attila, but I think we can manage, on finding the address ourselves."

Smirked Hun.

"I think you're right about that Hun, considering the fact that we shouldn't attract to much attention to people here."

Attila explained.

"That's true, now let's get going shall we?"

Asked Hun.

"Right!"

Replied Attila, with a sinister smirk.

...

* * *

Attila, Hun arrives at the girl's address now, lands their cargo ship down onto the driveway, then gets out of their cargo ship.

"So, this is where the girl lives huh? Looks like a nice house."

Said Attila, as he examined the house.

"It sure is isn't now, let's come up with a plan on how to capture the girl."

Suggested Hun, with a sinister smirk.

"Right!"

Replied Attila.

Attila, Hun thinks up of a plan on how to capture Brianna.

"Let's check the backyard, and see if she's there first."

Suggested Hun.

"Right!"

Replied Attila.

Attila, Hun goes around back to the gate behind the house, then Hun asks Attila for a leg up, so that way she could look over the fence to see if the girl was in the backyard or not at all.

"Attila, give me a leg up!"

Ordered Hun.

"Right!"

Replied Attila, as he clasped his hands together.

Hun puts her left foot down into Attila's hands, then Attila lifts her up over the fence so she could look over.

"Do you see her Hun?"

Asked Attila.

Hun looks around in the backyard for Brianna, but doesn't see her anywhere in the yard.

"No, she's not in the yard Attila."

Reported Hun.

Attila brings Hun back down now, and Hun gets her left foot out of Attila's hands, then jumps down onto the ground.

"So, what's our next step?"

Asked Attila, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Our next step is to break into the house, and see if she's there or not."

Hun explained.

"Then why don't we load up some tranquilizer dart guns, and then get ready to break in?"

Suggested Attila.

"Right!"

Replied Hun, with a sinister smirk across her face.

...

Attila, Hun have their tranquilizer dart guns loaded up and ready to go.

"The girl probably has dogs inside of the house, so be cautious and stay alert Attila!"

Hun warned to Attila, as they walked up to the front of the house. Then Hun took out a bobby pin from out of her hair, then used it to pick the lock on the door.

'Click'

The door is unlocked now.

"We're in, let's go!"

Suggested Hun.

"Right!"

Replied Attila, with a sinister smirk across his face.

...

* * *

**-Inside of the house...**

Attila, Hun heads inside of the house now, then Hun closes the door behind her quietly.

"Attila, scan the house and make sure, that the girl's brother and mother aren't home with her."

Ordered Hun.

"Right!"

Replied Attila as he took out a small iPad from out of his right-side pocket of his pants, turns it on, then starts to scan the whole house for the girl's mother and brother.

...

"Anything?"

Asked Hun as she started to look in the Living room for the girl.

"Nope, nothing Hun. The girl's mother and brother are not home."

Reported Attila.

"But what about the girl?"

Asked Hun as she turned towards her partner, then crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll scan, and see if I can find her."

Said Attila, as he started to scan the house again.

Hun looks around the Living room with her arms still crossed over her chest.

...

"Anything, now Attila?''

Asked Hun, as she turned back towards her partner.

"Absolutely Hun, and I think, I have something here. It seems that she's upstairs in her room."

Reported Attila, with a sinister smirk across his face.

"Then why don't we go upstairs, and pay her a little visit shall we?"

Smirked Hun.

"Absolutely Hun,"

Smirked Attila.

...

* * *

**-Upstairs out in the hallway outside of the girl's room...**

Attila, Hun heads upstairs, then stops because they are shocked by what they saw outside of the girl's room.

"Whoa, what happened here?"

Asked Attila, as he looked at the girl's door, then looked around it as well.

"Let me have the tablet Attila, I need to take a picture of this, and then send it off to Professor Sebastian."

Hun explained.

"Right!"

Replied Attila, as he handed the tablet off to Hun now.

...

Hun finishes taking pictures of the girl's door, including around it as well where its been cracked, then sends the pictures off to Professor Sebastian back in the Pokémon world.

"The pictures have been sent, and they're on their way back to Professor Sebastian."

Hun explained, as she gave the tablet back to her partner.

"That's good Hun now, why don't we go inside and find out, where the girl is hiding at."

Suggested Attila with a sinister smirk across his face, as he took out his tranquilizer dart gun from out of his right-side pocket from his pants.

"Right!"

Replied Hun, with a sinister smirk across her face.

...

* * *

**-Inside of Brianna's room...**

Attila, Hun are inside of the girl's room now, and they are starting to look around for her.

"Bed's been slept in,"

Hun reported, as she looked at the girl's bed.

"Hey Hun, come over here, and take a look at this."

Said Attila.

Hun walks on over to where Attila is, then stops to look at the girl's Barbie doll, dream house and the dolls that were inside of it.

"Pretty interesting, right Hun?"

Asked Attila, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Hun picks up one of the Barbie girl dolls, looks at it with interest, smiles at it, then puts it back down on the pink bed.

"You feeling all right Hun?"

Asked Attila, as he looked back at Hun with a worried expression on his face.

"Huh, of course, I'm fine Attila. Thank you, for asking me that question. Now, let's keep on looking for the girl shall we?"

Suggested Hun.

"Right!"

Replied Attila, with a sinister smirk across his face.

Hun walks on over to the girl's closet door, slides it open, then pushes some clothes out of the way, so that she could look for the girl.

"Anything yet Hun?"

Asked Attila.

Hun checks the other side of the closet, on the right hand side but doesn't see the girl anywhere.

"Huh, that's weird, how did that happen?"

Asked Hun.

"What happened Hun?"

Asked Attila.

"The girl isn't here,"

Said Hun, as she slid the closet door shut.

"She must be hiding somewhere else, so let's go find her."

Suggested Attila.

"Right!"

Replied Hun, with a sinister smirk across her face.

...

* * *

**-Outside of Brianna's room...**

"Where else would she be hiding-"

Said Attila, but got interrupted by Hun when she heard something.

"Attila, shhh! Did you hear that?"

Asked Hun, as she looked towards the girl's mother's room down the hallway.

"No, I don't think so Hun."

Said Attila.

"Come on, let's go check it out Attila!"

Exclaimed Hun.

"Right!"

Replied Attila, with a sinister smirk across his face, then got his tranquilizer dart gun ready.

Attila, Hun walks down the hallway, and then walks inside of the girl's mother's room.

...

* * *

**-Inside of Brianna's mother's room...**

Hun takes out her tranquilizer dart gun from her left-side pocket of her pants, then loads it up with tranquilizer darts.

Attila, Hun looks around the room for Brianna now.

"I know I heard something or someone in here,"

Said Hun, as she was searching the room with her eyes.

Brianna is hiding underneath her mother's bed, to keep herself hidden from Team Rocket.

"Heh, I highly doubt that she's-"

Started Attila, but then got interrupted by a sneeze, from underneath the bed.

Brianna covers her mouth with her hands, then holds her breath.

Attila, Hun looks at each other, smirks sinisterly at the bed, then walks on over to the door to shut it.

Brianna lifts up the bed skirt, looks left, then right, makes her way out from underneath the bed, then makes a run for it towards the door.

"Attila, grab her!"

Ordered Hun, as she was sitting down on the bed, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Right!"

Replied Attila, as he ran up from behind the girl, tackled her down to the ground, then tied her wrists together from behind her back.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go right now, or I'll scream!"

Shouted Brianna, as she was struggling in Attila's grip.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Asked Hun as she got off of the bed, walked on over to where Attila is with the girl, then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Looks like we've finally caught our target, now didn't we Hun?"

Asked Attila, as he stood back on up, then walked on over to Hun.

"Yes, we did now, didn't we?"

Said Hun, with a sinister smirk across her face.

"What do you want with me Team Rocket? Or should I say, Veronica Taylor and Marc Thompson."

Confessed Brianna.

"Huh?"

Said Attila, as he raised one of his eyebrows up in confusion.

"Who?"

Asked Hun, as she raised one of her eyebrows up in confusion as well.

"You didn't expect me to believe, that you two are actually real and fictional. Oh, wait! You two are fictional because, you're not really real!"

Brianna exclaimed.

Attila, Hun looked at each other, then chuckled sinisterly back at the girl.

"Of course, we're real!"

Smirked Hun.

"The voice actors, that you speak of are just an illusion, because you know why that is?"

Asked Attila.

"Because, these are our real voices, that you're hearing from our mouths."

Explained Hun.

"I don't believe you!"

Shouted Brianna, towards Attila and Hun.

"Then why don't you check, for yourself then we dare you!"

Smirked Attila, as he left the room, then came back with Brianna's Kindle fire tablet.

...

"What's your password for your tablet?"

Asked Attila, as he turned on Brianna's Kindle.

"3478,"

Replied Brianna.

Attila types in the password for the tablet, clicks on the app that says internet, types in Attila from Team Rocket into the search engine, clicks enter, clicks on the first one that shows up, shows it off to the girl, then scrolls down.

"See, there's no voice actor anywhere."

Smirked Attila.

"Refresh it!"

Brianna exclaimed.

Attila clicks on the refresh button to refresh the page.

Brianna sees that Attila was right, there was no voice actor.

"Refresh it again!"

Brianna exclaimed.

Attila clicks on the refresh button again, to refresh the page once more.

"That's not possible!''

Brianna exclaimed, as she was starting to get scared now.

"You want to see mine next?"

Asked Hun, with a sinister smirk across her face.

...

"Refresh it again!"

Brianna exclaimed.

Hun refreshes the page one last time for Brianna. And once again Brianna sees that Hun was right, there was no voice actress.

"That's not possible!"

Brianna exclaimed.

"Oh, but it is. And there's no strings attached to us, and no voice actors either. Because, they were just illusions to the audiences who were watching us, and that includes yourself as well." Explained Attila, with a sinister smirk across his face.

"What about Professor Sebastian, Dr. Zager, Pierce, or even Giovanni your boss? Or what about the rest of the Team Rocket agents?"

Asked Brianna.

"They're all real! No voice actors, or actresses attached to them."

Explained Hun.

"Not only that, but the Pokémon world happens to be real as well!"

Smirked Attila.

"But that's not possible either! Because, the Pokémon illustrators made that world up!"

Brianna exclaimed.

"Heh, heh, heh, you don't get it do you? The Pokémon Company with those writers and illustrators, that you talk about don't exist!"

Chuckled Hun, sinisterly.

"Then how on earth did you, get into the real world then?"

Asked Brianna.

"The good doctor Professor Sebastian invented a portal machine, which allows us to go into another dimension, which in our case your world. And here we are now."

Explained Attila, with a sinister chuckle.

"And as for yourself Brianna, you're coming back with us to our world!"

Chuckled Hun, in her sinister tone.

"We'll see about that Hun! Jacky, Liese!

Called out Brianna.

Jacky, Liese Brianna's two rescue dogs rushes upstairs to where Brianna is at, then growls at Attila and Hun that were in front of Brianna.

"Jacky, Liese get them!"

Ordered Brianna.

Jacky, Liese growls at Attila, Hun while coming in close to them slowly.

"This is bad!"

Hun exclaimed, as she backed away slowly from the dogs.

"No kidding!"

Replied Attila, as he backed up away from them as well.

"Jacky, Liese attack now!"

Ordered Brianna.

Jacky, Liese starts to attack Attila, Hun but then got shot at by Attila, Hun's tranquilizer darts that they shot out.

Jacky, Liese whimper when they got shot at by the tranquilizer darts, then they passed out onto the ground.

"Whew, that was a close one!"

Attila exclaimed, with a sigh of relief.

"Yes, it was wasn't? Now, where were-"

Paused Hun, when she looked over and saw that Brianna their target was gone.

"This is bad Hun!"

Attila exclaimed, as he noticed that Brianna was gone too.

"I know, we only have a couple of minutes left on the clock, before the portal opens back up again."

Explained Hun.

"Then we better hurry, and find her quick!"

Said Attila.

"Then let's go!"

Hun exclaimed, as she ran out the door.

"Right!"

Replied Attila, as he ran after Hun out the door.

...

**-Back downstairs-**

"Come out, come out, wherever you are twerp!"

Smirked Attila, as he was looking around for the girl.

"You're not going to get away, from us that easily brat!"

Hun exclaimed, as she was looking around for the girl as well.

"Then come and get me, why don't you!"

Shouted Brianna.

"Absolutely!"

Attila, Hun exclaimed as they ran towards Brianna.

Brianna had a long, plastic bin in her hands that was filled with colorful marbles, smirked at Attila, Hun, then threw all of them down onto the wooden floor. Attila, Hun runs towards Brianna, then slips onto the colorful marbles.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! How hilarious!"

Brianna laughed, as she was holding her sides.

"You're dead twerp!"

Attila exclaimed, as he and Hun tried to get back on up, without slipping on the colorful marbles again.

"Uh, oh!"

Shouted Brianna, as she ran towards the door that leads out into the backyard, swung the door open fast making it hit Hun towards her head, then ran out into the backyard.

"Ouch!"

Yelped Hun, as she fell down, then rubbed her forehead.

"Hun, you all right?"

Attila asked, as he ran on over to her to help her up.

"That brat is going to pay, for what she did to me!"

Hun exclaimed.

"Then let's go get her!"

Said Attila, with a sinister smirk across his face.

"Right!"

Replied Hun.

...

**-Outside in the backyard...**

Attila, Hun runs outside into the backyard, then chases after Brianna.

Brianna runs over to her playground, climbs up the yellow, chain ladder on the left hand side, then looks behind her to see Hun climbing up the yellow chain ladder as well.

"Get back here, you little brat!"

Hun exclaimed, as she reached out to grab Brianna's left foot.

Brianna gets her left foot out of Hun's grasp, then climbs up onto the playground's wooden beam where the two swings and rope swing connect. She backs up away from Hun, as she also climbed up onto the playground's wooden beam where the two swings and the rope swing connect.

"Where do you think you're going brat?!"

Hun exclaimed, as she moved in closer towards Brianna, then smirked sinisterly at her while trying to maintain her balance on the wooden beam.

"Stay away from me Hun, I don't want to fight you!"

Shouted Brianna, as she was backing up away from Hun.

"Then if that's the case, I will give you the first blow!"

Hun exclaimed as she ran over to Brianna, backflipped three times, then made a kick at the girl with her right foot, but Brianna blocked the attack by crossing her arms, then attacked Hun back by a jump, spin, and then a kick to her chest.

She gets hit by the attack from Brianna, falls down onto the wooden beam, but then gets right back on up again and Hun, Brianna keeps on fighting back and forth, blocks one another's attacks, falls over, gets back up again, and then repeats.

"Attila, get ready on my signal!"

Hun exclaimed, as she was fighting off Brianna's attacks as best she could.

"Right Hun!"

Replied Attila. As he took out his tranquilizer dart gun from out of his right-side pocket from his gray pants, made sure that it was still loaded, held it up, then pointed it up at Brianna.

Hun, Brianna keeps up the attacks back and forth with each other, while trying to maintain their balance on the wooden beam.

"Let's end this now!"

Hun exclaimed as she jumped up, spun around, then made a kick at Brianna.

Brianna gets kicked by Hun in her chest, falls off the wooden beam, holds onto the edge with her left hand, then tries to pull herself back on up again.

"Now, Attila!"

Hun ordered.

"Right!"

Replied Attila, as he pulled back on the trigger of the tranquilizer dart gun, the dart shoots out of the gun, and pierces the back of Brianna's neck making her let go of the edge of the wooden beam, then land flat on her back.

Hun smirks sinisterly down at Brianna, jumps down from the wooden beam, then walks on over to where Brianna landed.

Brianna tries to get back on up, while trying not to pass out from the tranquilizer dart.

"Where do you think you're going twerp?"

Attila asked as he placed his right foot down onto Brianna's chest, crossed his arms over his chest, then smirked sinisterly down at Brianna.

"Let me go Attila!"

Shouted Brianna, as she tried to fight against the tranquilizer.

"Not a chance twerp!"

Exclaimed Attila.

"Professor Sebastian our boss, will be very pleased to meet you. Once we take you back to our world."

Hun explained with a sinister smirk across her face, as she looked down at Brianna.

Brianna tries to keep her eyes opened up but couldn't, and she passes on out cold.

...

* * *

**-Back in the Pokémon World at Professor Sebastian's HQ Base-**

**-Down in the room with the many cells...**

Brianna is locked up in a cell with her hands tied up together behind her back, and that she's lying down on the ground still passed out from the tranquilizer, that Hun had removed from the back of her neck.

Attila, Hun, and Pierce looks down at the girl from inside of the cell, through the metal bars while smirking sinisterly at her.

"Heh, heh, heh, how interesting to finally see a human from the real world, for the very first time in Team Rocket history."

Chuckled Hun, as she smirked sinisterly down at the girl. From outside of the girl's cell.

"Indeed,"

Smirked Attila.

"Did the girl say anything to you two, that was most interesting?"

asked Pierce, as he turned to Attila and Hun.

"Yes, as a matter of fact she did. She thought that we were these two voice actors by the names of Veronica Taylor and Marc Thompson, but we explained to her that they were simply just people's illusions." Explained Hun.

"Hmmmm, that does sound very interesting indeed."

Smirked Pierce, then looked back at the girl, who was still passed out.

"The good doctor will be very pleased, to see the girl by tomorrow morning."

Smirked Attila, as he looked back at Brianna as well.

"Absolutely,"

Replied Hun, with a sinister smirk across her lips.

"We should probably go now, and let the girl get some sleep."

Suggested Pierce.

"Absolutely, after all, she'll be in for a rude awakening once she wakes up."

Explained Attila.

"Indeed,"

Replied Hun. As she, Attila, and Pierce started to walk out of the room now.

Pierce looks back at the girl over his left shoulder, then smirks sinisterly at her.

"Sweet dreams, Ms. Brianna Hisey."

Chuckled Pierce, as he closed the door, then left with Attila and Hun.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter Adorbs Popplio 58, Roasted-Potato, msfox103, MeganSH130, and I hoped you liked this as well Midnightrebellion86.**


End file.
